


Grieving

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "She never loved him and that's why you want to kill her right now - because she did this to him."





	Grieving

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Grieving**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam, Josh, Sam/Lisa, JoshPoV2ndPerson  
**Category(s):** Friendship  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, this is just what I do during Econ class to stay awake. A little strange PoV, it just came to me that way.  
**Summary:** "She never loved him and that's why you want to kill her right now - because she did this to him."  


You knew something was wrong when he didn't say a word during the entire meeting. Not one word. Not even through Toby's arguing with Leo about what to include in the speech - normally he would've jumped in. 

As soon as the meeting's over, you try miserably to fall casually into step with him, but he's walking too quickly so in the end you chase after him. "Sam, wait up!" 

When he calls to ask you what you need, he sounds despondent, almost beyond caring what you're asking him about. "What's going on?" you ask as you try to catch your breath. 

"With what?" 

"With you - what's wrong?" 

"Nothing," he mutters. 

"Seriously, what's going on?" He unlocks his hotel room and you follow him inside, not caring if he wants to be left alone. 

"Go away, Josh, just-...please go away..." He throws his jacket on the bed, and that alerts you: Sam doesn't throw things, especially not his suits. He's meticulate with his suits, takes immaculate care of them. 

"What happened?" you ask quietly. 

"I called Lisa after we got back from the dinner thing." 

Ah, you think, that could explain some of the melancholy. "And?" you ask, figuring he probably misses her and maybe wants to talk about it. 

"And it's over." 

You blink. "What do you mean?" 

"It's over. She broke it off and just sort of...she's packing up all my things so next time we're in New York I can take it out of there and put it...I dunno, in storage or something." 

"You're kidding." 

"No. She's sending the ring back - doesn't want it. So I'm gonna have to get it somehow when we're in Miami Beach." 

"Sam, you're *kidding*." 

"No." He stands in the centre of the room and looks around. This is all he has now - you know this feeling, it's the same thing as when you looked around your hotel room after your father died and realize this is what you have become: an ephemeral location and living out of a suitcase. 

And you see him start to break, then quickly pull himself together in a very Sam-like fashion. 

"Sam..." you murmur, and he turns away, staring out the window at the city below - which city, you honestly can't remember - and a solitary tear rolls down his cheeks. 

He speaks again, but it sounds as though he's being strangled, choking on his own heart. "I should've seen it coming," he whispers, forcing down a sob that you can still hear. "I knew she wasn't happy, but I was...too selfish." 

"Sam...c'mere." 

He spins suddenly, staring at you like he can't decide whether you're insane or his saviour at that moment. You cross the few feet separating you and pull him into what you defend as being a perfectly manly hug - he embraced you before you went to face the death of your father and now you embrace him as he faces the death of the one relationship he had kept intact over the years. 

He whimpers as he buries his face into your shoulder, and that's when you realize something. 

She never loved him. 

That's why you want to kill her right now - because she did this to him. She made him jump for three and a half years and when she wasn't amused by that anymore, she sent him packing. 

Or rather, she's doing the packing for him and sending him the ring. 

He must've agonized over that ring - you weren't there at the time, but you know Sam and how obsessive he is. He probably went to every jewelry store in the damn city of New York to try and find one that was *perfect*, that she would love. 

And, knowing Lisa, she probably sneered at it because it wasn't the trendy ring featured in some shallow magazine that Sam wouldn't be caught dead reading but to please her. 

You've never hated anyone before - strongly disliked opponents in races, been fed up, but never like this; you've never wanted to go beat on someone like this. 

So you repress your anger and loathing toward the woman who ruined your best friend's life as he sobs into your shirt because his world has just crashed down on his head. 

~*~FIN~*~ 


End file.
